1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard input unit for use with, for instance, a personal computer for family use, and more particularly to a keyboard input unit whose cover member covering the top of the keyboard is hinged onto the keyboard body and is divided into a plurality of segments to be foldable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a keyboard input unit whose cover member 100, covering the top of the keyboard body as illustrated in FIG. 9, is divided into, for instance, a first segment 101 and a second segment 102, and in which the two segments are foldably connected to each other by a connecting section 103 and the cover member 100 is hinged onto the keyboard body (not shown).
FIG. 10 shows an enlarged section of the connecting section 103. As illustrated therein, a first cylindrical part 104 formed integrally with the first segment 101 and a second cylindrical part 105 formed integrally with the second segment 102 are arranged coaxially in the vicinities of the junction between the first segment 101 and the second segment 102.
A connecting pin 106 is inserted from the first cylindrical part 104 through the second cylindrical part 105, and a thinner part 107 is provided in the space between the first cylindrical part 104 and the second cylindrical part 105, the space corresponding to the middle part of the connecting pin 106. The thinner part 107 is fitted with a stopper E ring 108 for the connecting pin 106. Therefore, as indicated by an arrow in FIG. 9, the second segment 102, pivoting on the connecting section 103 (the connecting pin 106), can be folded over the first segment 101.
The conventional keyboard input unit, since it uses the connecting pin 106 having the thinner part 107 in its middle part as illustrated in FIG. 10, is handicapped by the mechanical strength of the connecting section 103, especially vulnerable to shocks. Moreover, fitting of the E ring 108 is a troublesome, inefficient procedure, and the use of the connecting pin 106 having the thinner part 107 and of the E ring 108 involves the disadvantage of extra costs.
An object of the present invention is to obviate these problems of the prior art, and to provide a keyboard input unit which has a sufficient mechanical strength in the connecting section of the cover member, can be easily assembled and moreover is inexpensive.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, according to the invention, there is provided a keyboard input unit whose cover member covering the top of the keyboard body is divided into at least a first segment and a second segment, the segments being foldably connected by a connecting section.
The connecting section has: a first cylindrical part with a through hole provided on the first segment; a second cylindrical part provided on the second segment, having at one end a pin stopping section, such as a bottom, and arranged on substantially the same axial line as the first cylindrical part; a connecting pin inserted from the first cylindrical part through the second cylindrical part; and an elastic stopper formed integrally with the first segment or the second segment in a position on the first cylindrical part contrary to the second cylindrical part, wherein:
the connecting pin is inserted from the first cylindrical part through the second cylindrical part while subjecting the stopper to elastic deformation; the stopper is returned to its original position by righting moment upon completion of the insertion; and the connecting pin is arranged between the pin stopping section of the second cylindrical part and the stopper.